Sailor Stars A Second Chance
by Yaten Kou
Summary: Galaxia's sacrafice allows Chibi-Chibi to return and stalls Chaos for the time being. Some highlights are Yaten speaking German and exploding pies for Usagi.
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! I'm Steve. This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. It is an adventure and comedy (hopefully I'm funny) that takes place after the Stars season. The will come eventually after the story is developed. Just to let you know, I have watched all five seasons of sailor moon, most of the 200 episodes, and Stars to its entirety (34 episodes.) Also, I have read all of the manga, but most of the stuff I write is coming from the anime's events.

Oh yeah, I don't want any legal trouble so lets get this over with. I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON or any related stuff, but this is MY fanfic, MY fanfic. I take no credit for the creation of character or events that have appeared in Sailor Moon prior to this fanfic. So just to sum it up, I didn't write Sailor Moon, but don't take my ideas.

I am open all comments or suggestions (must be appropriate.) Sorry for talking on so long so on with the story.

I use the Japanese names, so for you people who don't know them here they are.

Usagi= Serena or Bunny

Ami= Amy

Rei= Raye

Mako= Lita 

Minako= Mina

Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen= Darien/Tuxedo Mask

Haruka= Amora

Michiru= Michelle

Setsuna= Trista

Chibi-Usa/Chibi Moon= Rini/Mini Moon

Everyone else stays the same.

Finally ::sighs:: the fanfic begins. : )


	2. Chapter 1 Piercing through the darkness ...

Chapter 1

Yoru no kurayami tsuranuite...   
(Piercing through the darkness of night...) 

Four bright lights came flying through space, Fighter, Healer, Maker, and Kakyu were heading home to Kinmoku. Memories of the battle with Galaxia still lingered in each of their minds, but now they were free from Chaos. The lights were now passing the outer planets. These planets also brought back some memories, but this battle was still going on. Back on Earth Haruka allowed them to pass her planet, only because she knew they wouldn't be back (or would they.) After leaving Pluto behind, Fighter finally broke the silence whispering, "Usagi..."

"Poor Seiya," thought Kakyu while Yaten was having his own opinion toward Seiya's love of Usagi. These few seconds became light-years as they approached their beloved homeland.

"Galaxia!," the Starlights screamed out at the same time. Indeed it was Galaxia. She was completing her job of returning the Star Seeds to their proper place and her last stop was Kinmoku.

"Galaxia," Kakyu called to the golden senshi.

"Kakyu," she answered with watery eyes. "I'm sorry.'"

"Don't be. You did the best thing you knew at the time in sealing Chaos inside yourself to save the world. Now you are free of that curse and have made up for the destruction you have caused."

"Kakyu, thank you. You don't understand though, Chaos is still out there. He will try to possess me again. This power cannot fall to him again." Galaxia raised her bracelets above her and slowly brought her wrists together.

Recognizing this motion the Starlights were shocked, "No!!!"

"Galaxia we can just keep that from happening, we will protect you!"  
"No, the Light of Hope will live on! I've completed my duty, now there is one Star Seed to send back. Goodbye!" She touched the bracelets and two yellow balls of light came spinning out and returned hitting Galaxia in the chest. There was silence as a flower appeared over Galaxia's broach. The flower opened revealing a shining pink light. Her Star Seed materialized as her body began to fade away. Galaxia slowly leaving the universe whispered, "Sailor Moon... you must be more than just eternal... to end Chaos... forever... ... ..." At that, she was gone. 

A voice called out from behind them, "Chibi."

It was Chibi-Chibi the small girl that had become the light of hope. Everyone was shocked and even Maker had a smile on her face. Fighter looked into the eyes of the small girl and saw in them, Usagi. "Sailor Moon..." Without warning, Fighter turned into a beam of light and landed inside her room inside Kinmoku's palace. Maker, Healer, Kakyu, and Chibi-Chibi still suspended in space exchanged glances and also descended onto the newly restored planet. If they had remained in space for just a moment longer, they would have heard the evil roar from the far corner of the galaxy, but back on Earth a certain raven-haired girl and a special mirror sensed the end to the short-lived peace.


End file.
